The present invention relates generally to disposable packaged diapers and related infant and incontinent adult care accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reduced size packaged diaper, and related infant and incontinent adult care accessories and kits.
Diapers are generally a necessity for very young children and incontinent adults. Individuals incapable of controlling the release of bodily waste in a manner sufficiently reliable to enable the use of restroom facilities, and those caring for such individuals, typically need to carry extra disposable diapers and changing accessories. This is typically because it is difficult to predict when a diaper worn by an individual may need to be changed. Caretakers of babies and others requiring diapers often carry spare, clean diapers for this reason.
Many of the following discussions and examples are directed to use of diapers in infant care. However, it will be apparent that many of the same considerations apply to use of diapers for non-infant, incontinent persons.
Storage and carriage of clean diapers is often inconvenient. For instance, disposable diapers are generally rather bulky items not given to easy storage or carriage in a purse, pocket, or otherwise about the person. In addition, the problem can be acerbated in that diapers can be subject to expansion from the typically somewhat compressed state in which they are normally provided to consumers, especially in circumstances where the diapers are subject to contact with other items within a storage bag. For example, many disposable diapers are provided in a bi-fold configuration meant to minimize the space taken in storing the diaper. However, after being removed from their original packaging, bi-fold diapers often unfold or otherwise expand to consume an even larger storage space. Thus, disposable diapers can become more bulky and difficult to carry than when in their nominal, packaged condition.
In addition, it is often the case that it is not sufficient to simply change a soiled diaper and replace it with a clean diaper. For instance, cleaning of the individual who wore the diaper may need to be performed with diaper accessories, such as moist wipes. Also, it may be necessary to apply ointment or powder to the individual wearing the diaper to treat or prevent incidents of diaper rash or other skin conditions. Due to these considerations, caretakers of individuals requiring diapers often carry clean diapers and diaper changing accessories in a dedicated container, is often referred to as a “diaper bag.” By doing so, when it becomes necessary to change a diaper, all of the materials needed by the caretaker are available in one location.
While a conventional diaper bag provides a dedicated container in which diapers and diaper accessories can be stored and carried, the requirement of carriage of a diaper bag often adds to the difficulty of a caretaker's responsibility. For example, parents of young children often must carry a purse or briefcase for the parent's own needs. In addition to this, the parent may need to carry the young child; and, of course, the child's diaper bag. This can leave the parent with no free hands for other tasks.
While conventional clean diapers and diaper changing accessories can be stored and carried in other carrying containers such as purses, backpacks, briefcases, etc., the bulky nature of conventional disposable diapers results in the diapers occupying a relatively large space within the carrying container. In addition, diaper changing accessories such as moist wipes, ointment, powder, etc., add to the space consumed by conventional clean diapers and can be difficult to locate among other items stored in the backpack, purse, case, or the like.
Where the diapers being carried by the caretaker are for bottle feeding infants, the problems discussed above are further exacerbated by the need to carry materials for feeding the baby. In addition to the accouterment necessary to attending to changing the baby's diaper, things such as bottles, nipples, containers of formula or milk, etc., generally must also be carried.